Russianada on Omegle
by FrUkMintBunny
Summary: For sure, I actually don't really know what this is and where it came from... Just read randomly at your own risk! Pairing: RussiaXCanada, or what I like to call "Russianada" (Russ-e-an-ah-da) .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was... er, am bored so I am posting this little segment that was made when I was goofing off on Omegle... My writing (Russia's segments) is in italics and Ms. SL's writing (Canada's segments) is normal! I did this a while ago, and found it again about a week ago... So, enjoy~ **

Matthew walked down his driveway and looked in the mailbox, pulling out the mail. He wasn't surprised when he saw another letter from his best friend and he went inside. Opening the letter, he read through it and smiled to himself. This was the third letter they sent asking him to go out with them. All of the letters were nice and he really liked them, but he was just scared that if they went out and broke up, he would lose his best friend. After another week when he received a stuffed polar bear, he gave up and decided to finally say yes to them. He picked up the phone and dialed their number, waiting for them to answer.

_"да (Yes)?"_

"Hi Ivan." He greeted. "It's Matthew. I was just calling to say that okay. I'll go out with you."

_"Oh, Мэтти (Mattie)! I've been waiting for you! When can I come over?" Ivan said hurriedly._

Matthew thought for a moment and blushed softly to himself. "Oh um... Now is fine, I guess. You know where the spare key is right? I'm just going to take a shower quickly." He replied, not wanting to smell bad.

_"Alright! I'll be over soo-" Ivan was cut off by a crash in the background. "Big brother~" Matthew heard come through the phone. Then the line went dead._

Matthew blinked a couple times and looked at the phone. He debated whether or not to go over, but Ivan was strong and he could truly handle anything. He got up and headed upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned off the shower and got undressed, stepping inside.

_After a few minutes, he heard the front door slam open, then slam close. "Мэтью (Matthew), my love? Are you still here? I managed to escape B-Belarus!" Matthew heard Ivan call from downstairs._

Matthew jumped in the shower and knocked off the shampoo bottle from the shelf. He yelped when it landed on his foot and pouted slightly. He poked his head out of the shower and smiled. "Oui (Yes), I'm still in the shower! I'll be down in a minute!" He called, bending down to rub his sore foot.

_Not caring about the words "down in a minute", Ivan climbed the stairs and found the bathroom. "Ah? What happened? Did you hurt yourself in the shower again?"_

A dark blush crossed his face and he stood back up again. "Yeah, I did." He said sheepishly. "I accidentally knocked the shampoo bottle down from the shelf and it landed on my foot."

_"хорошо (Okay). Just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'll wait outside! Торопить (Hurry), Belarus might find out I'm here." Ivan replied. As he walked out the door, Matthew heard him say, "My младшая сестра (little sister) is crazy. She knows I like my Mattie..."_

Matthew frowned a bit and let out a soft sigh. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel. He dried himself off and walked out. "We could go somewhere if you wanted. We don't have to stay here." He offered, smiling up at him.

_ "Oh, really? Then let's go, да (yes)? Why don't you decide?" the taller one accepted._

"Want to go to the beach? It's a really nice day out and we could go swimming! Alfred left some of his swim trunks here. I think they should fit you." He said, taking Ivan's hand and leading him into the guest bedroom. "They're in the drawer there. Pick whichever one you like."

_Usually the Russian wouldn't go, but he really wanted to see his Мэтью (Matthew) happy. "Alright, Мэтти (Mattie)." Ivan grabbed a purple swim trunk from the drawer._

Matthew ran into his bedroom and closed the door. Once he was changed, he walked back out with sunglasses on his head and a towel around his shoulders.

_After a few moments, Ivan came out of the guest bedroom wearing the trunks and his scarf still around his neck. And he was blushing a little._

Matthew smiled up at him and giggled softly. "Very nice, Ivan." He said, handing him a beach towel. He quickly ran downstairs and packed some water and pop into a cooler as well as grabbing sunscreen. "Ready to go?" He asked, slipping on his sandals.

_Ivan smiled at Matthew, and then stared at the cooler full of water and pop. "What, no vodka?" he replied jokingly._

Matthew shook his head. "You can't have alcohol on the beach, silly. Well, I guess you could, but vodka is strong stuff." He said, before heading out the door.

_"I was joking, but okay!" Ivan said before grabbing a random bottle of vodka from nowhere, then followed Matthew._

Matthew rolled his eyes and put the cooler into the trunk. He got into the driver's seat and looked over at Ivan when he got in. "No getting drunk, okay?" He said, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street.

_"When have I ever gotten drunk off of Russian water?" Ivan asked with a smile._

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "Oui (Yes), you have a point there." He said, turning the radio up a bit.

_"So..." Ivan began, not knowing what to say. "Well, this isn't awkward at all! Say something!" he thought to himself while staring straight ahead._

**Hey! It's me again! I might add more to this, but I haven't talked to in a while... If it is a must, I shall ask for someone to continue this with me~ (But that's for later, mon ami~ ^_^) Ciao for now, and I and typing more of my "Meet Biseh" story (I swear I am)!**


	2. Quick and Random: An Author's Note!

**I can't believe how many countries read this! Like, literally! I was randomly checking stuff and I saw that people from Romania, Spain, Ireland, Philippines, Argentina, Netherlands, Mexico, Brazil, Iceland, Slovenia, Sweden, Austria, Thailand, United Kingdom, Turkey, Canada, and United States read this small fan fiction! It-a-makes my heart go yeah! INSPIRATION! TO! WRITE! *Derp overload* Thank you **marmalade-snow **for following~ Hopefully I can make more of this Role-Play for you guys and girls…. You make feel as famous as Smosh or Pewdiepie! Anyway, see you guys later! *Returns to a regular day of stuff* (And I am typing more "Meet Biseh- The Newest Country", I just saw all the countries and went nuts~)**


End file.
